<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Study In Seduction by Fanfic_Parkour_Master</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874294">A Study In Seduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Parkour_Master/pseuds/Fanfic_Parkour_Master'>Fanfic_Parkour_Master</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Abed Nadir, Bottom Troy Barnes, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Muslim Character, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Probably OCC, Top Troy Barnes, although it's not really relevant, and planning, butt stuff, he's scheming, i just think it's neat, it's relevant to me, some smut, this is a lot of projection, this is my first time writing for them, this was not beta'd, what about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Parkour_Master/pseuds/Fanfic_Parkour_Master</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed and Troy have been in a relationship for a few months now and it’s going good, great even. But there’s this thing. Just a little tiny thing.</p>
<p>Abed wants to be the one on the bottom for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Study In Seduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my first time writing for this pairing, and my first time really writing smut.</p>
<p>Yes, this is mostly me projecting onto Abed because I love him and I think he deserves a little loving from his lover. Butt stuff for all.</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abed and Troy have been in a relationship for a few months now and it’s going good, great even. But there’s this thing. Just a little tiny thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abed wants to be the one on the bottom for once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he hasn’t been on the bottom before, he doesn’t mean literally (although being under Troy certainly wouldn’t be something he’d object to), but in the sense that he would be the one getting railed by his very lovely boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, like he so often did, he made a plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It started on Sunday when he sat down, pulled out his notebook, flipped to a new page and held his pen aloft, prepared to start writing, conceptualising ways to convince Troy to flip their positions (Again, not literally, physically flip). But first, he needed to establish why Troy hadn’t topped since the beginning of their relationship, to examine the flaws within himself in order to reach the most desirable results, which in this case, was to be fucked.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>PLAN A</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is a prevalent pattern within his fairly active sex life; Abed most frequently found himself being the fuck</span>
  <em>
    <span>er</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as opposed to the fuck</span>
  <em>
    <span>ed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He concluded that this may be in part due to his lack of responsiveness. This was not to say he was inanimate during sex, but that, following his typical attitude and behavior, he was a lot less inclined to be over reactionary in a way that seemed quite popular, if porn was to believe (he was unsure if porn was the best point of referance for this type of thing, but it was the only thing he had to go off and a weak starting point is better than no starting point at all).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because of this, Abed hypothosised, he often ended up on the giving, as opposed to the receiving end. That’s not to say he didn’t enjoy topping, especially not with his boyfriend. He enjoyed fucking Troy, might even go so far as to say that he loved it, but, most studies suggested that there was a correlation between the longevity of a relationship and variety in sex lives. Also, he wanted to be railed by his very lovely boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Therefore, the soundest conclusion would be that he should be more responsive during his and Troy’s more intimate moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put this plan into action that night when Troy had had him spread on top of him in the bottom of their bunkbed. They were making out, their tongues and lips colliding passionately. It was nice, so Abed let out a small sound to try and communicate this. Either Troy hadn’t heard him, or had disregarded the noise as one of Abed’s normal ones. This led to the conclusion that he needed to go bigger, bolder, if he wanted this step to actually work as intended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he was slowly pressing into the man beneath him, he was suddenly reminded of his main objective and set about enacting it; “Oh, Troy, you feel so good,” he breathed out, putting all his focus into not sounding wooden or disingenuous. It wasn’t hard, Troy did feel quite good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger man let out an embarrassed moan, stuttering a thanks as Abed began moving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abed leaned down to kiss him before letting out a long, strained moan against his lips, the vibrations tickling them both. As he picked up pace, his moans grew louder, more frantic, trying to be heard over Troy’s also loud moans that spilled out of his mouth far more naturally than they did Abed’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to let out a series of high-pitched whines, the noises he would typically make being restrained in lieu of volume and seduction. Thank god Annie was out that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they had finished, both of them covered in sweat and other various bodily fluids, and Abed had collapsed into Troy’s side, he looked up at the other man in an attempt to garner any information on his feelings, hopefully his feelings of future sexual endeavours. As per usual, he didn’t find much, at least, not anything he could easily identify. His boyfriend was radiating contentedness and sweat, the after-glow really setting in, but he seemed to hold no traces of any hopes of deviation to their typical sexual regiment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it just me, or were you louder than normal today?” Troy cast him a look from where his head had found itself on top of Abed’s chest. The aforementioned man nodded, excitement filling him at the prospect of his partner having possibly come to the desired conclusion of Abed’s plan of seduction. “Cool! I’m glad you’re feeling comfortable enough to act like that around me!” He added with a bubbly smile. Abed let out a slightly disappointed breath, but nodded, mumbling a little, “cool cool cool” under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PLAN A</b>
  <span> was a bust. Back to the drawing board.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>PLAN B</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another possible reason for his boyfriends apparent lack of interest in reversing their positions; Abed’s lack of sufficient ‘junk in the trunk’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was well known that he was lanky, almost entirely composed of limbs and had a ridiculously high metabolism which, while leading to a ‘totally awesome, praise worthy’ six pack (Troy’s words, not his), also resulted in a lack of a ‘supple’ behind. This was one of the areas in which Troy shined; not only did he have a ‘bodacious’ (Bill &amp; Ted’s words, not his) body, but he also possessed a ‘most excellent’ ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps this was one of the factors of Troy’s lack of interest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abed couldn’t do much about it, short of stuffing his pants, something that was both disingenuous, but also bound to fall apart the minute they actually get to the boning part of the plan. Therefore, the best course of action would be to highlight the assets he did have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day following the formulation of his great plan, a Monday, the first day of the week back to school, Abed stashed his bag full of pens and unnecessary books and loose papers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once entering the library's study room in the morning, Abed held a pen in his hands, primed for the dropping when the situation presented itself. When Troy had sat down, Abed turned to Britta who was just entering the room and dropped the pen in front of him in the process. This put him in the position to flaunt his ‘assets’ directly in front of Troy. He bent at the waist and reached for his pen, subtly glancing behind him to gauge Troy’s reaction. A spike of frustration shot through him when he saw that Troy was talking to Annie and Shirley, and hadn’t noticed his display.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Abed!-” “Shut up, Britta,” He snapped, sitting down onto his chair daintily, his eyebrows slightly pursed in frustration. He ignored her outraged spluttering from his left and instead focused on Troy who had begun a discussion of the episode of Twin Peaks that they had watched last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day, he tried once again to set his plan into action by hoisting a precarious stack of papers and textbooks into his arms as he made the journey between his last class and the study room. As he entered and grew near the table, he began to wobble and the pile began to lean. Soon, before his very eyes, the tower tipped over and fell to the floor, a mess of papers fluttering around him. Everyone let out gasps and soon were jumping to his aid. He quickly waved them off, assuring them that he was fine and delicately bent at the waist, beginning to gather books and papers back into his arms. The pose was a slight strain, but thankfully, he could manage due to Annie’s at-home yoga classes that she had roped Troy and Abed into with claims that it would ‘de-stress’ them. While it seemed to be working to that benefit, it also came in handy in moments like these.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his earlier dismissal, Troy was still crouched in front of him, scooping up papers for him. “Man, this is straight out of a movie, huh. Y’know, you dropping your books, me, being the lovable and handsome love interest  that I am, helping you pick them up. It would be perfect if our hands met right now,” Troy murmured to him as he darted his hand out to meet Abed’s on top of the last book that was left on the floor. Electricity rocked his body at the contact and Abed bobbed his head, pointing a finger at him from underneath Troy’s hand that was laid over his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment ended when Annie took notice of his bent in half position and congratulated him; “Good form, Abed! I knew that yoga would pay off!” This caught Troy’s attention and he hummed appreciatively at the sight of his boyfriend’s long legs on display.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that attempt, Abed wasn’t quite sure if he had succeeded in catching Troy’s attention and directing it to his rear end, but he had caught Troy’s attention nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to make one more attempt before the day concluded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Annie, do you have a pen I could borrow?” He asked, tilting his head at the girl sitting across, diagonal from him. “Of course, Abed!” She beamed, picking one that had been laying in front of her. Instead of leaning forward slightly to grab the pen, aided by the advantage of his long and lanky limbs, Abed instead pushed out of his seat and moved so his chest was perpendicular to the table, his left hand holding him up, his legs straight and his back ever-so-slightly arched to flatter his butt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She gave him a strange look, but handed him the pen nonetheless. When he sat back down, he shot Troy a look through hooded eyes, hoping to find any trace of arousal directed at the display. Troy smiled at him, but gave no other indicators that the little show Abed had put on had affected him in any way. Damn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, didn’t you already have a pen?-” “Shut up, Britta.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>PLAN C (the last resort)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of his previous attempts had yielded any results, so it was time to take this to the extreme. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The final resort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited till Thursday night to begin the first stages of his plan, taking the week to consider the various risks, and evaluate the best course of action. He settled on calling Britta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abed! Hey, whatcha’ callin’ for?” He glanced at Troy who was spread out on the top of the bunk bed before stepping into the bathroom, locking it behind him. “Hello, Britta, I was wondering if I could come to your apartment before school tomorrow; I require some assistance.” He could practically hear the excitement that bloomed across Britta’s face at the mention of requiring assistance. “Of course, buddy! Whatever for, if you don’t mind me asking?” He nodded, despite the fact that she couldn’t see it, “Cool. Cool cool cool.” He suddenly realised that he didn’t really have an answer for her question without disclosing his and Troy’s private matters. “I need to borrow some clothes… I want to… explore my femininity a little.” He grimaced slightly at her excited squealing on the other side of the phone. When wanting Britta to help you, it was best to play into her desire to meddle and ‘help’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the phone call done and plans set in motion, Abed exited the bathroom, climbing up the bunk bed ladder to give Troy a goodnight blowjob, spurred on by the hesitant hopeful feeling that was slowly expanding in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night, he hid a smile in Troy’s hair as he drifted to sleep in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, he successfully extracted himself from Troy’s tight hold without waking the other man and quickly gathered his things, leaving a note on the kitchen counter announcing that he was going to Britta’s to discuss important business.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Britta’s apartment door swung open, a bright grin on her face despite the early hour. “Good morning, Abed! Let’s look at the options, why don’t we!” She greeted and ushered him in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That morning, everyone in the study group had gathered, except for Britta and Abed who were notably absent and running late. “Where’s Britta and Abed?” Jeff raised an eyebrow at their empty seats. “Abed left a note this morning saying he was going to Britta’s, so I’m assuming they're together,” Annie announced. Everyone turned to Troy, silently asking for him to elaborate. He just scowled, “Yeah, I don’t know what they’re doing, Abed didn’t mention anything to me,” He grumbled, annoyed at the fact that he hadn’t said anything before up and vanishing that morning. “Shouldn’t you know, aren’t you gay boyfriends? Don’t you tell each other everything as you paint each other’s nails?” Pierce turned to Troy to ask. “Shut up, Pierce! Can you not be homophobic for one second! Two of our friends are missing!” Troy snapped, his mood souring further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Britta, flounced into the room, her hair bouncing, a wide grin plastered on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s got you in such a good mood, Britta?” Shirley inquired, voice sickly sweet at the sight of her friend being so happy. “Yeah, and where’s Abed,” Troy added accusingly. “He’s right here!” She smiled, sitting down as Abed turned the corner and strutted into the study room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was really no other word for it, he strutted across the floor, pausing at the doorway, followed by catcalls from other students in the hallways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Troy tried to swallow but found that his mouth was too dry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abed stood there, dressed in a short but flouncy pleated skirt that ended halfway up his thigh, wearing heels that helped the skirt with accentuating his seemingly endless and toned legs. A tight cream-coloured crop top shirt clung to his shoulders and dipped low, intending to show off cleavage, instead showing off his smooth, tanned chest. His hair was looser than normal, curling slightly around his ears. To top it all of, he had a shiny, slightly clear lip tint making his mouth look plump and enticing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much and Troy almost passed out when he met the smoldering look in Abed’s hooded eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry we’re late, Britta was helping me with something. Did you know we’re similar sizes?” He commented as if everything was normal as he sashayed his hips on his way to his seat. It seemed like his walk had transformed along with his style. Troy absently wondered if he was playing a character.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! I didn’t know how you could get more gay, but you did! Does this make you one of those drag queen-men?” Pierce asked. A chorus of shouts sounded and Pierce quickly held his hands up in defeat. “I think you look great, Abed!” Annie chimed, Shirley agreeing, both of them fawning over the look. “Yeah, I have to admit, you look pretty good, man,” Jeff chuckled. Everyone (Pierce and Troy excluded) nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abed turned to his boyfriend, not wanting to startle him, unsure of why he wasn’t giving a reaction to his new outfit. Had he miscalculated and overstepped? “Troy?” The man in question coughed and spluttered, snapping himself out of the haze he had fallen into, “Yup, very cool, very nice…” He trailed off awkwardly. Everyone gave him a weird look and Abed stared down at the desk, feeling strangely dejected. Britta covertly patted him on the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dean flounced into the room, wanting to know the source of the commotion in the hallways and gasped when he saw that him and Abed were wearing matching outfits. It caused everyone to burst into laughter. Everyone except Troy who just stared at Abed as if he was trying to solve something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around lunch time, while Troy was making his way to the cafeteria, Abed intercepted him and pulled him into a closet along the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Abed! Hey, what’s up!” He squeaked, drawing his shoulders up against where they were pushed into the wall by Abed’s form leaning over him. “Hey, Troy…What do you think of my outfit? I wore it just for you,” He purred. Abed had taken half of the day to build up the courage to approach his boyfriend. He would not fail his plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-it’s really something-!” Troy was cut off when Abed dropped to his knees in front of him, his shiny lips turned up into a smirk, “W-What are you d-doing-oohh?” His sentence ending in a moan as Abed leaned forward to rub his face and hands against the steadily growing bulge in Troy’s pants. “Wanted to look good, just for you. I enlisted Britta’s assistance and concluded that this would be the most effective outfit combination,” Abed murmured as his long fingers pulled the zip of Troy’s pants lower, yanking them down and fiddling with the waistband of his boxers. “O-Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, Abed!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Troy found himself staring wide-eyed down at his lovely boyfriend, his mouth stretched around his length, his lips shiny and red with spit and lip tint. Abed took him deep in his throat, swallowing around him, humming, pulling back, licking his lips, repeat. He pulled off, placing a few kisses along the shaft of his member, holding the base in a tender grip, his pinky raised as if he was holding a cup of tea. “You can pull my hair, fuck my mouth if you want,” He rasped, his voice nearly a whisper. Troy groaned and sunk his hands in Abed’s hair, tugging it slightly, allowing him to guide the younger man’s throbbing dick into his mouth before taking control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gurgling and choking noise filled the small closet, coming from Abed’s mouth as he stared tearily and wide-eyed up at Troy whose face was screwed up in pleasure, one hand resting on the back of Abed’s head, the other fisted in his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Troy to cum, his hips stuttering when he made eye contact with Abed, spilling down his throat with a whiny moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the aftershocks faded, Troy gently pulled himself out of the other man's mouth and Abed quickly stood up, brushing his skirt down to smooth it, dabbing at his lips to clean up what little lip tint was left. “You like it then?” He smiled cockily, quickly pressing a kiss to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth before yanking the door open and sweeping out of the closet, simultaneously fixing his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Troy was left pressed up against the wall, his pants hanging open as he desperately tried to catch his breath after the whirlwind that was his boyfriend had had his way with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he had finally made his way back to the cafeteria, Abed had saved him some food.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Troy shoved Abed into the bottom bunk of their bed and flipped up his skirt, faltering when he saw what waited for him. Abed’s thin hips were wrapped in a pair of lacy panties. They were a pale pink and stood out beautifully from his honey skin. “Abed, holy shit,” Troy breathed out and the man in question felt a bolt of heat shoot through him. Finally, he was going to get what he wanted, what he’d been trying all week to get. He was going to get fucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then, “I prepped myself in the shower thinking about this,” Troy gasped, and any excitement Abed had been feeling shriveled up in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt bad about it, but he suddenly really needed Troy to get off him right now. He said as much and his boyfriend quickly climbed off of him, biting his lips, not wanting to crowd the older man if he was close to having a meltdown, but still staying on hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abed drew his knees up to his chest and tucked his face into them, trying to regulate his breathing. He had done everything and none of it worked. He had resisted thinking about it, pretending that it wasn’t the reality, but maybe, it came down to the simple fact that Troy didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fuck him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Troy panicked next to him as Abed began rocking, a whine crawling from his throat. “Oh god! Abed? Hey, buddy, what’s wrong?” He bit his lip, clenching his fists in panic. Maybe the new outfit and sensations that came with it had been too much for him and he had been set off by Troy’s insistence for sex. “Okay. Calm down Barnes, you got this,” He muttered, quickly rushing around to gather the supplies he’d need to prevent a full blown meltdown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was surprised to find Abed laying on his side, staring at the wall the bunk bed was pushed up against when he returned, his arms piled high with stim toys and various other bits and bobs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abed…” He approached carefully, placing the pile of things off to the side. Troy stepped back when Abed swung around, his face turned down to hide his expression. His hands were wrapped up in the skirt, wrinkling it. “Sorry about that, Troy. I was uncomfortable, but I’m fine now, we may continue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Troy narrowed his eyes in suspicion. To most, Abed often sounded monotonous, but Troy had spent years tweaking his senses, especially his hearing, to be able to discern his boyfriends different moods, but at the moment, Abed sounded truly robotic. “F-Y-N-E or F-I-N-E?” Abed hesitated in answering and that’s all Troy needed to know that no, he was not okay. He moved closer, placing a gentle hand over Abed’s which was still clenched in Britta’s skirt, “Abed, what’s wrong, you can tell me, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The plan didn’t work,” He whispered, his head still bowed as he reached into the drawer by the bed, pulling out his planning notebook, flipping it to a specific page and handed it to Troy, all without looking. “The only conclusion is that you don’t want to be with me in that way. All the simulations I’ve run would agree. It’s only logical.” He croaked out before once again laying down on his side and turning his back to Troy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The other boy sat there, scanning the page, his eyes wide and his lips trembling. He threw it down and pressed his hands into Abed’s shoulders, “No! It’s not logical! It’s not logical at all, Abed!” The other boy just hunched his shoulders, bringing his hands up to block his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since we started dating, I’ve always been the one fucking you, which has been good, cool. Cool cool cool,” he broke himself off before he could fall into a spiral of just repeating ‘cool’ over and over again. “I enjoy fucking you, but, I wanted to be the one who was being fucked for once, however, it’s a historically proven fact that people don’t want to fuck me, but since you’re so good at understanding everything else, I hoped that you would be the same with this, but I was still scared so I devised a plan in an attempt to seduce you into railing me. But it hasn’t work and I don’t understand why it wouldn’t work other than the fact that you just don’t want to fuck me. I went to all these lengths today to look nice and you were just going to ride me and I couldn’t handle it. I understand, it’s not your fault, it just seems that I’m not suited to be the one receiving. I really don’t mind, I wasn’t lying when I said I enjoy fucking you, I had just hoped…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abed trailed off to take a deep breath, his shoulders shuddering a little. He drew his legs to his chest, curling into a ball on his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abed…” Troy breathed, not knowing how to respond without bursting into tears. “That’s not it at all, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuckable,” Abed gave a breathy laugh at that which encouraged Troy to keep going, “I’ve definitely noticed all the changes you’ve made this week, I guess I just never connected them, but they’ve been making me </span>
  <b>so</b>
  <span> horny </span>
  <b>all the time</b>
  <span>,” Another laugh, “I guess I never really thought about it, if I’m being honest. I think I was so swept up in the new relationship and in being able to finally do butt stuff without being judged, I just assumed that you didn’t mind exclusively topping?” He grimaced because it didn’t exactly sound very cool of him, to say that he had never considered that his boyfriend may like more variety in bed, but it was the truth. “I hadn’t really considered it, which was selfish, but that definitely doesn’t mean I don’t want it. I also think that my past experience with fucking others particularlly blinded me, because I don’t actually like girls, so when I did fuck them, I didn’t really enjoy it, so I might have made a connection between not enjoying sex and being the one on top,” He paused at that, and wonder spilled across his face, “woah, I just therapized myself!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By then, Abed had rolled over, and was watching Troy from over the top of his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But yeah, the summarise, I would love to fuck you and you should never think otherwise. I want to do anything and everything with you, for the rest of my life, so even if I was a total and absolute bottom for everyone else the rest of the time, I would totally, absolutely top you anytime you ask.” He saw Abed swallow thickly as he slowly began to uncurl and sit up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Troy,” He wavered, his voice betraying the slew of emotions he was feeling, “I love you so much. I never should have doubted you, I’m sorry.” He reached forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriend who was now beaming at him. “Nothing to be sorry about, and I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, Abed found himself with his arms looped around Troy’s shoulders, his back arched and his head tipped back as whiny high-pitched moans spilled from his mouth. He jolted with each movement of his lovely boyfriends lovey dick pounding into him. He managed to regain his breath just enough to rasp out, “Try not to get anything on the skirt, I don’t know if Britta would qualify this as ‘embracing my femininity’.” Troy let out an airy laugh and craned his neck to mash his lips into Abed’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>A Study In Seduction (of my lovely boyfriend) </em>
  </b>
  <span>was officially a success.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I did put Abed in a skirt. What can I say, I am a simple bisexual.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>